


【光暗】紧急治疗

by nmsy7mlzf7



Category: Arbert - Fandom, Warrior of Light - Fandom, 光暗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmsy7mlzf7/pseuds/nmsy7mlzf7
Summary: 为了救治吸收了过多光的光之战士———涉及5.0剧透，光all倾向有，为了搞黄无视逻辑。





	【光暗】紧急治疗

阿尔博特总是习惯于提前一些进入旅馆，面朝着窗户等待背后门被推开的声音。就好像他小时候在家里等着外出狩猎的老爹归来，听着母亲说一句欢迎回家。

不过他可不会对光之战士说这句话，要说为什么，当然是因为他一直都跟在那个人的身后，谈不上什么回家。或许——这只是阿尔博特的一点点猜测——对光之战士来说这里并不是家。

家是什么感觉？是和煦的春风？是静谧的无光之海？还是无数人的那一句“谢谢你，光之战士。”

算了，想这些也无济于事，阿尔博特转过头，又是那一副准备开口调侃对方的话，却发现光之战士的脸色不太好。那是一种混合着受伤和疲惫的表情，连步伐也比以往更加温吞。

“唔，你怎么又在……”光之战士不甚在意地摇摇头，丢下手里的大剑站在窗边伸了个懒腰，似乎这样能把沙漠里的尘土抖去。“哈——好困。”

“喂！”阿尔博特眯起眼睛，他走近一些，眯起眼睛仔细打量。“你吸收光的时候，也听见了吧？”那个什么东西碎裂掉的声音。

“嗯？”光之战士似乎真的累坏了，他愣了两秒才反应过来，挠着头笑“哦，那个……呜——！”

简直像预定好的一般，那种将要溢出来的感觉重新浮上来，光之战士捂住胸口几乎跌落在地上，从灵魂深处迸发出碎裂的声响让两个人都异常紧张。

“振作点！你没事吧！可恶，现在该怎么办？”阿尔博特下意识地要去扶住他，当他伸出手的时候就想起来自己无法触碰到这个人分毫，却没料到稳稳地接住了光之战士逐渐下坠的身体。

光之战士也有些吃惊，但是抑制不住体内光迸发的痛苦让他无法做出回应，只能下意识地靠向阿尔博特怀里，嘴里尽是忍耐的呻吟，碎裂的声音也从细微的噼噼啪啪变成令人心惊的咔吱咔吱，甚至还一张口咳嗽两声吐出一滩充满光之力的液体。阿尔博特也顾不得去思考为什么能够触碰到对方，连忙抱起危在旦夕的光之战士放在床上。

“你再坚持一下！我想办法怎么去通知别人，该死……怎么能让他们过来……”

“呜——！”光之战士却一把抓住了准备离去的阿尔博特，竟然能托着不适的身体喘着气坐起来。“你去哪儿啊你个幽灵……咳，没事了，好像吐出来就舒服了一点。”

确实那些咔吱咔吱碎裂的声音逐渐变小，阿尔博特也确定光之战士真的没什么问题了，毕竟这件事情也没有什么解决方案，在他的同伴使用所谓的“方法”之前，只能靠他自己去撑下来了。

但是阿尔博特可太讨厌这种无能为力的情况了，哪怕、哪怕只是让他去叫来帮手，也比现在这种情况要强一些。

他的目光渐渐偏移，盯着地上的那滩光芒。耀眼的白光逐渐消散在空气中露出本来的模样，果不其然那是一滩发乌的血液。原来受伤到这个程度了吗，不过按照这个来看，如果释放出一些体内的光之力，似乎可以稍微好一点，大概也算是紧急治疗的一种。

光之战士有点不好意思，对他来说让别人担心似乎是更难为情的事情，他笑起来小声地询问：“那个……”

“干什么？”

“你能松开我吗？”

“明明是你自己抓着……”阿尔博特一回头才发现，原本抓着自己的手早已经松开，是自己还紧紧抓住他的手腕不放。“你可长点心把，不然出事了我真的是一点都帮不上忙。”

他一边说却看光之战士抓起床脚的被子把自己裹成球状，只露出两个眼睛，一边听着他的话一边乖巧地点头：“嗯嗯嗯，你什么时候出去，我想睡觉了。”

“睡觉？”阿尔博特眯起眼睛觉得不大对劲，往常这个时候他不是还要钓鱼砍树锯木头什么的……难道说并没有好，是在欺骗自己？

反正可以触碰到他，阿尔博特毫不客气地伸手穿过被子把人揪出来，完全不理会他诶诶快住手求你了之类的求饶的话，伸手贴在那人的胸口去感受体内的力量。仍然充满了混乱和横冲直撞，摇摇欲坠的容器仍然在稳定地运转着，只是看上去十分吓……人？

阿尔博特的目光往下转移，看到了光之战士拼命并拢的双腿想要遮挡住的那一块凸起。

“看……什么！你肯定偷看过我很多次起床了！又不是没见过……”光之战士嘀嘀咕咕声音越说越小，能怎么办，就算用被子裹住自己这个鬼魂还是能穿过一切障碍直达本身，太作弊了这个bug！

本来以为这么尴尬的场面，面皮薄的阿尔博特肯定会扭头就走，没想到他松手是松手了，却站在床前不知道在思考什么，还隐隐约约听到他在喃喃自语：“……一滴精十滴血，也不知道有没有用处……”

“什么玩意儿？”

“别动，裤子脱了，别逼我直接穿模。”

“嗯？你刚刚说了什么来自异次元的词语吧！不是，不行，你要干什么！”光之战士都不知道该如何吐槽目前的情况，他睁大眼睛像守护贞操一般裹紧被子，又被下身硬的发疼的性器顶着软甲裤难受到小声轻哼。

天知道为什么他刚刚光之力波动之后，就会突然勃起！还好之前一次波动没有在众目睽睽之下发生这种事情！

“别废话了！我也很生疏，真是的。”阿尔博特倒是没有多废话，说穿模就穿模，他按住光之战士压在床上，伸手穿过裤子摸到了那根硬得发烫的玩意儿。

“——！！我，我可以自己来……”一种奇妙的感受让光之战士明知这种情况不对劲却没有拒绝，太奇怪了，为什么要做这种事情，但是却没有做出坚定拒绝的行为。

太奇怪了。阿尔博特也不知道自己在做什么，他正在拼命地给自己的行为找理由，没错，只要释放出一些光之力就能缓解现在状况，自己只是在帮忙，只是这样。他手上握住那根尺寸不小的玩意儿轻轻套弄，与此同时他脑子正在飞速地旋转。真是出了鬼了，不对，我自己就是鬼。

“嗯……”那根性器受制于软甲裤不能完整地勃起，他想起来阿尔博特的提议，确实应该把裤子脱了。但是这也太魔幻了，窗外是雷克兰德静谧的夜空，身下是公寓管理人精心整理过的床铺，还带着薰衣草和阳光的香味，而他正在和一个鬼魂……做爱？

这还不能叫做爱，光之战士眯起眼睛伸手解开软甲裤的腰带，他只褪下了前面一小截让那根受委屈的性器弹出来，直直地打在半跪坐着的战士下巴上。

阿尔博特和光之战士同时愣了一下，而后也同时呼吸粗重了起来，仿佛同一个人一般。他们的默契宛若天成，光之战士的手掌压在阿尔博特毛茸茸的脑袋上，轻轻往下一按，柔软的嘴唇碰上了挺立炽热的性器。

这味道可称不上好闻，但阿尔博特毫无障碍地张开嘴含住了那根。柱身上凸张的筋脉贴着口腔，生疏的动作指含住一个顶端就艰难起来。

“咕……嗯……”他下意识发出的这些声音让光之战士更加兴奋起来，按着后脑的手掌逐渐用力地往下压，极为急躁的性器被逐渐包裹进湿热紧致口腔的感觉让他觉得头皮都快要炸开。生疏的技巧让阿尔博特时不时用牙齿磕碰着皮肉，但是没有关系，这些细微的疼痛和滞涩全部都转化为情欲顺着小腹直冲大脑。

对于初学者来说，他已经做得很好了。那些奇奇怪怪的册子也不是没有见过，自己在作为冒险者的时候也有过进入风俗店的经历，但是从来没有过把一根鸡巴含在嘴里的想法，这个模样让曾经的同伴们知道了怕是要吓到下巴脱臼。

阿尔博特尽心尽力地伺候着嘴里的这根玩意儿，带有男性气味的性器插在自己嘴里，那个人甚至忍耐不住地轻轻抽动起来。他一抬头正迎上光之战士的目光，带着情欲和一些他没能理解的情感。

糟糕，这可不好。阿尔博特苦笑，他也硬了。

他没有掩藏自己的状态，反而就当着光之战士的面把手伸进裤子里。吐出嘴里的那根侧过头在柱身上舔舐吮吸，用嘴唇抿住根部的硬毛轻轻拉扯。果不其然听见光之战士一声低沉的呻吟，随后被按住后脑被性器深深地插入喉咙。

“——咕！咳……咳嗯！你这家伙……”阿尔博特被噎的不轻，喉咙硬生生完全撑开的感觉可不好受，他立刻把嘴里的入侵物吐出来，却看见顶端小孔渗出几滴发着光芒的液体，这才想起来自己的目的。

真是的，差点享受了起来。

阿尔博特转变了方式，从温吞的舔舐那根玩意儿，变成粗暴地吞吐和吮吸。被强硬捅开了一次喉咙他反而找到了诀窍能更深地吃下去这根结实的大鸡巴。他放松了口腔和喉咙，将整根吞下去四分之三，还要抬起眼睛观察光之战士的表情。

光之战士哪里受过这种刺激，惊叫一声顶端泄出了一小股发着光的精液，顺着阿尔博特的喉咙就吞了下去。

“你！唔……别吃……呼……”是个人都忍受不了现在面前的景象，自己的玩意儿被人含在嘴里，而他还在自己套弄着下身。一瞬间一个恶念从他心里升起，光之战士抬起脚轻轻踩在阿尔博特来回耸动的裆部，轻轻压了压。

“喂，你让我脱裤子，嗯……自己不脱吗？”

“你别太过分……赶紧射出来！”阿尔博特不得不承认被他踩的这一脚真的非常舒服，让他兴奋到腿根发颤连掌心也湿濡起来。都走到这个地步了没必要装什么矜持，阿尔博特只是嘴上反驳了两句，身体顺从地脱下裤子——比光之战士那半遮半掩的动作不知道强到哪里去，他直接将下身衣物全部除去，光着腿坐在地上，把那根带挺立着跳动的性器完全展露在对方面前。

“——*！”视觉冲击让光之战士不由得爆了句粗口，也顾不得什么矜持，按住阿尔博特的后脑抬高他的下颌往里操弄起来。一下一下戳在喉管的软肉上，他咬着牙发出几声低沉的呻吟，看到阿尔博特被操弄得连坐都坐不稳，双手握住自己的腰满脸都是被操出来的口水和眼泪，带着光之力的精液从他唇角漏出几滴，淫糜地滴在他光裸的大腿上。

真他妈该死，能不能操了他？光之战士已经干红了眼，满脑子都是不可言说的事情，甚至想象到阿尔博特在自己身下被操干到失神求饶的模样，这让他更硬了，明明长着同样的脸……他快要忍耐不住，最后在喉管里捣弄两下就想要拔出来，没想到阿尔博特却按紧了他的后腰，嘴上还用力地吮吸了一下，舌尖擦过顶端小孔刺激得光之战士腰眼一酸。

“呃——！”他闷哼一声眼前炸开一片白光惊叫着射出来，带着光之力的精液完全射进阿尔博特的嘴里，这个画面又色情又好笑。阿尔博特被折磨得不算太好，但还是强撑着吞下去，捂住喉咙咳嗽着喷出几滴还没完全吞下去的光点。

“咳……咳咳！唔……”阿尔博特咳嗽了好一会才逐渐喘过气来，下身还硬挺着随着咳嗽的动作轻轻摇晃，看的光之战士眼前一阵恍惚，他蹲下身来想着是不是自己应当礼尚往来地帮忙时，突然门口响起了敲门声。

就在光之战士抬起头的一个间隔，身下的阿尔博特已经消散了踪影。他挠挠后脑有些尴尬，连忙穿上裤子清清喉咙打开门，门外是稍显局促的水晶公，不安得手脚不知如何安放，看到光之战士的模样紧张极了。

“啊！抱歉……这么急来找你，我听琳说，你状态不太好……”

他还硬着呢，就这么走了，是不是不太好。

“光之战士？你还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”水晶公伸出手在他面前晃一晃，突然又微微歪头，敏锐地往屋子里看一眼。“这是什么味道……”

“不，呃，没有，我已经好多了，嗯。”光之战士这才回过神来，看着水晶公兜帽下露出的半张脸，禁不住又要走神。

“哦……哦，那就好，嗯，好像确实比我想象中要好一点……”水晶公仔细观察了一下他，没有琳说的那么严重，他如释重负地叹了口气。“啊，抱歉，我不是那个意思……”

“没关系。”光之战士稍显狡黠地笑了一下“我刚过进行了一下紧急治疗，所以不必担心。”  



End file.
